


Guess what?

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Na Jaemin, Kissing, M/M, biker yukhei, but not really, soft boyfriends, stan superm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Yukhei visits Jaemin in the forest again.





	Guess what?

**Author's Note:**

> bleh I hate this and I forgot to post it oof the word was 'guess' btw

Yukhei groans as he walks further into the forest slightly regretting going straight to the forest instead of taking his time and maybe taking a shower and a nap. He would never do that though. The deal is coming straight here after a race or a fight.

It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to show up in front of him. He’s wearing the same type of white oversized button up and light blue pants but he’s wearing the leather jacket Yukhei gave him last time he was there.

“I’ll fix you up,” he mutters as he intertwines their fingers. Flutters go through Yukhei as he feels Jaemin’s skin on his. Whenever he doesn’t visit Jaemin for a couple of days he forgets how he makes him feel. He forgets the flutters and need he feels whenever he leaves, but whenever he comes back it all comes flushing back.

“Guess what!” He yells in excitement, blushing a little when Jaemin smiles softly at him.

They share a quick kiss and walk over to one of the benches in the green grass, “what?” Jaemin asks while playing with his fingers. The flutters once again going through him.

“I won the race today,” he grins at Jaemin. Not really expecting Jaemin to smile back. He is smiling back though. He’s smiling and his eyes are shimmering and he’s just so beautiful. 

They keep eye contact for barely a second and then they’re sharing a kiss. Yukhei’s big hands holding Jaemin’s neck. Fingers softly stroking his warm skin. Jaemin is always so hot to touch but Yukhei loves it.

He loves it when it’s so cold outside he’s sure his fingers will fall off and Jaemin just barely touches them and they’re fine and he loves it when its too hot to even breathe and Jaemin tries not to touch him, but Yukhei would rather sweat to death than miss out on Jaemin’s touches.

Every time he feels that heat he wishes he could bring Jaemin home and have him as his cuddle buddy, but Jaemin doesn’t want to leave. Or at least not yet.

A moan rips through Jaemin when Yukhei accidentally bites his bottom lip. Both of them stop, their lips barely brushing as they gasp for breath. 

“Congrats by the way,” Jaemin gasps out as he leans in for another kiss.

Yukhei can’t believe he got this lucky. Who knew walking into the forest to sleep off his aches would lead him to the most beautiful boy on the entire planet. Kissing turns hard when Yukhei can’t stop smiling.

Jaemin giggling when he accidentally kisses Yukhei’s teeth. His hand gripping Yukhei’s shirt as he throws his head back laughing. Yukhei can’t help but grin seeing him being happy.

“I wish I could take you everywhere,” he whines into Jaemin’s neck, kissing his skin softly. Feeling the warmth against his lips.

“Then do it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu
> 
> my twt is @foryukjaem


End file.
